


just a touch

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Photo Shoots, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Akira isn't saying he was seduced into working this couple's photo shoot with Ann, but he was saying he was definitely seduced into working this couple's photo shoot with Ann.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Ann and Akira doing a photoshoot together and being the hot, cute couple goals that they are
> 
> with bonus "flirty hands-on teaching" as an extra prompt.
> 
> requests closed until i beat back the multiheaded hydra enough to release some of the guilt. ty for all the wonderful ideas!

Doing a couple’s shoot with Ann had sounded like an okay idea at the time.

Granted, ‘at the time’ she’d breathed the idea over his lips in that shy, breathy voice that tended to fry his synapses while hooking her fingers in his waistband, and it had made him rather conveniently forget all the reasons why it was a _bad_ idea.

Such as: he hated being stared at, he’d never modeled in his life, having pictures of him made publicly available sounded like hell, there was no way in _hell_ he had the looks to even stand in her league, he’d rather not deal with whatever the fallout of this ended up being…

But it was important to Ann, so instead of bowing out once he’d come to his senses, here he was, standing in front of a camera in borrowed clothes and feeling like an idiot.

“Hey,” she whispered in his ear, effectively distracting him from the photographer and the set and the… everything, really. “Relax.”

“I’m relaxed.”

She brushed her knuckles down his jaw, turning his face to her, and smiled up at him confidentially. “Smile? For me?”

He found it in him to smile. For her.

“There we go,” she chirped _sotto voce_ , then started pushing at him, gently repositioning him with delicate, graceful hands, her own smile taking a turn for the bedroom eyes as she brushed _deliciously_ against him. “Just like this.”

If her goal was to keep him from noticing anything that wasn’t those eyes and that voice and that _body_ , then she met it seconds and exceeded it in a few more.

He barely heard the shutter click, too wrapped up in everything _Ann_ as she guided him through pose after pose, but he _did_ hear it when the photographer paused and cleared his throat.

Which was about the point at which Akira realized his face was hot and everything was a little too bright and breathless and he was steadily losing his fight against the problem in his pants—….dammit.

“Do you need an ice pack?” the photographer asked drolly.

Akira cleared his throat too, but less to get anyone’s attention and more because Ann in general was just kind of breathtaking. “…I’ll be fine.”

It still came out as a croak.

Ann giggled into the hollow of his throat, sheepishly unrepentant.

The photographer just adjusted his cap with a sigh. “Guess ‘s what I get for wanting a couple’s shoot with teenagers.”

Akira—17-year-old boyfriend of a Vague model who was _still_ all over him and refusing to step away—wondered what he’d expected, really.

(The shots came out fantastic, though.)


End file.
